Hibana
|name = Hibana |kanji = 火花 |romaji = Hibana |artist = THE SIXTH LIE |lyrics = Ray |arrangement = Reiji |composer = Arata |length = 4:15 |ending = 1 |start = Episode 1 |end = Episode 12 |release = June 6, 2018 |prev = n/a |next = The Clock Tower's Bell }}Hibana is the 1st ending theme of the 1st season of the anime series Golden Kamuy, performed by the Japanese electronic rock band THE SIXTH LIE. Main Characters in Order of Appearance Lyrics TV Version Kanji= 夜を刺す無数の遠吠えが 天を貫いた 僕らみんなたった一つの満月に そうやって手を伸ばして 目的地の消された地図持って 燃える炎　交わし合って 荒れた未来図は　続いてるけど 痛みもぜんぶ受け取って 連れていくんだと　深く胸に誓って ぶつかって　傷付いて いつかまた、ここに来るんだ 一切の現実も 燃え尽きれば美しい 駆け抜ける　白の世界で 迷いを捨てた火花が今、散った |-| Romaji= Yoru wo sasu musuu no tooboe ga Ten wo tsuranuita Bokura minna tatta hitsotsu no mangetsu ni Sou yatte te wo nobashite Mokutekuchi no kesareta chizu motte Moeru honoo kawashiatte Areta mirai zu wa tsudzuiteru kedo Itami wa zenbu ukitotte Tsurete ikun da to fukaku mune ni chikatte Butsukatte kizutsuite Itsuka mata, koko ni kurun da Issai no, genjitsu mo Moetsukireba utsukushii Kakenukeru shiro no sekai de Mayoi wo suteta hibana ga ima, chitta |-| English= Limitless howls pierced the night sky Breaking through the heavens. With only one full moon between us, We all reached out our hands. We carry a map with an erased destination, As we share our flames with one another Our rough map of the future continues on But we accept everything, pain and all In our hearts, we swear to take it all with us Colliding, suffering wounds, We'll come here once more someday If reality, and illusion could just burn away, It would be so beautiful Running on through a white world, A spark that abandoned all hesitation falls now! Full Version Kanji= 夜を刺す無数の遠吠えが 天を貫いた 僕らみんなたった一つの満月に そうやって手を伸ばして 目的地の消された地図持って 燃える炎　交わし合って 荒れた未来図は　続いてるけど 痛みもぜんぶ受け取って 連れていくんだと　深く胸に誓って ぶつかって　傷付いて いつかまた、ここに来るんだ 一切の現実も 燃え尽きれば美しい 駆け抜ける　白の世界で 迷いを捨てた火花が今、散った 遠くを見つめる瞳が 夜に輝いた あの日から続く願いを 背負って生きたいだけ 一寸先が闇の中だって 見てる場所は　ただ一点 儚ささえも強みになるけど 終わりはきっと突然に やって来るんだと深く胸に刻んで 旅立って　さまよって いつかまた、ここに来るんだ 一切の現実も 燃え尽きれば美しい 今はまだ、終われないんだ 救いを求めて　呪われた運命を 僕ら受け入れて　走り続けていく この指先まで染み渡った衝動を抱えて 過ぎ去った星達は 明日もまたそこにいるんだ くすぶった感情の 煙は高く昇って ぶつかって　傷付いて いつかまた、ここに来るんだ 一切の現実も 燃え尽きれば美しい 駆け抜ける　白の世界で 迷いを捨てた火花が今、散った |-| Romaji = Yoru wo sasu musuu no tooboe ga Ten wo tsuranuita Bokura minna tatta hitotsu no mangetsu ni Sou yatte te wo nobashite Mokutekichi no keserata chizu motte Moeru honoo kawashiate Areta mirai zu wa tsudzuiteru kedo Itami wo zenbu uketotte Tsurete ikun da to fukaku mune ni chikatte Butsukatte, kizutsuite Itsuka mata, koko ni kurun da Issai no, genjitsu mo Moetsukireba utsukushii Kakenukeru shiro no sekai de Mayoi wo sutetu hibana ga ima, chitta Tooku wo mitsumeru hitomi ga Yoru ni kagayaita Ano hi kara tsudzuku negai wo Seotte ikitai dake Issun saki ga yami no naka datte Miteru basho wa tada itten Hakanasa sae mo tsuyomi ni naru kedo Owari wa kitto totsuzen ni Yatte kurunda to fukaku mune ni kizande Tabidatte, samayotte Itsuka mata koko ni kurun da Issai no, genjitsu mo Moetsukireba utsukushii Ima wa mada, owarenain da Sukui wo motomete norowareta unmei wo Bokura ukeirete hashiri tsudzukete iku Kono yubisaki mada shimawatatta shoudou wo kakete Sugisatta hoshitachi wa Asu mo mata soko ni irun da Kusubutta kanjou mo Kemuri wa takaku nobotte Butsukatte kizutsuite Itsuka matta, koko ni kurun da Issai no, genjitsu mo Moetsukireba utsukushii Kakenukeru shiro no sekai de Mayoi wo suteta hibana ga ima, chitta |-| English= Limitless howls pierced the night sky Breaking through the heavens. With only one full moon between us, We all reached out our hands. We carry a map with an erased destination, As we share our flames with one another Our rough map of the future continues on But we accept everything, pain and all In our hearts, we swear to take it all with us Colliding, suffering wounds, We'll come here once more someday If reality, and illusion could just burn away, It would be so beautiful Running on through a white world, A spark that abandoned all hesitation falls now! The eyes staring into the distance Shines in the evening The wish that continues on from that day I just want to live on my back One inch ahead in the dark There is only one place to watch Even ugliness is a strength The end will surely be sudden I will come deep from my chest, carving Departure and wander We'll come here once more someday If reality, and illusion could just burn away It would be so beautiful It's not over yet Cursed fate or salvation Accept us and keep running With an urge going through my fingertip The passing stars I will be there again tomorrow Of smoldering emotions With its smoke rising high Colliding, suffering wounds, We'll come here once more someday If reality, and illusion could just burn away It would be so beautiful Running on through a white world, A spark that abandoned all hesitation falls now! Video Reference